The Proposal
by shopgirl152
Summary: When Remy takes a hiatus from Princeton Plainsboro, she finds herself in Rome with Allison. And Allison has a very important question to ask her. Cadley. oneshot.


**A/N: **Not sure where this idea came from. Guess I thought it would be cool if Thirteen did go to Rome, but for a very different reason than was mentioned in the series. First attempt at a Cadley fic; hope you like it.

* * *

Remy sat at the bar, a glass of wine in her hand. Outside the window was a beautiful view of the Trevi Fountain. She watched as tourists dug around in their bags, tossing coins into it.

"Ah, the Trevi Fountain, a popular attraction with tourists, especially those looking for love."

Remy turned her attention to the bartender, who was busy wiping up someone's spilled beer. "Looking for love? What does looking for love have to do with tossing coins into the fountain?"

"You don't know the legend?"

"What legend?"

The bartender smiled, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder and leaning across the bar. "Well, there are many different legends. The traditional legend says that tourists who throw coins in are guaranteed a return. But others have different interpretations of the legend"

"Such as?"

"Some say that throwing two coins into the fountain will bring a new romance. Others say that tossing three coins in will bring the promise of a marriage or divorce. And still others say that tossing three coins into the fountain over your left shoulder while throwing them with your right hand will bring good luck." He leaned further across the bar, whispering conspiratorially. "Which one do you believe?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which legend do you believe in?"

Remy took a sip of her wine. "None of them. I'm a doctor with years of schooling. Logically, tossing coins into any fountain won't bring good luck, or the promise of marriage or a new romance. It's just superstition. Besides, even it were true, I don't believe in legends."

"Well surely you must believe in at least one of the legends. New romance perhaps."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…" the bartender studied her. "You are wearing heels, a tasteful skirt and a very pretty blouse. Surely you are at least waiting for someone?"

Remy looked down at her outfit, a faint smile appearing on her lips as she slowly looked back up at the bartender. "I am waiting for someone. But it's not a new romance. We've actually been dating for awhile."

"Wonderful! Who is the lucky man?"

She smirked behind her wine glass. "Woman actually. I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

"Your…girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Oh. I will leave you to your girlfriend." The bartender turned away, becoming absorbed in cleaning a shot glass.

Remy smirked again. "It's always fine until someone knows you like the same sex. At least it wards off unwanted attention." She downed the last of the wine, her eyes falling back to the fountain outside. "Two coins means new romance, three coins means—"

"You ready to go?"

Remy smiled as she stood up, pecking her girlfriend on the lips. "Yep."

"Good. Let's get out of here." Allison wrapped an arm around Remy's waist, slowly leading her toward the door. "I've never really been fond of bars."

"Really? You should try it sometime. They can be fun. Although this one is a bit of a drag."

It's the middle of the day Remy."

"I know. I just think bars should be busy anytime of day."

Allison laughed. "I guess that's true. Oh, thanks for coming with me. I really did need help. There are a lot of kids that need medical care here."

"Glad to help. After everything that's been going on at the hospital, I could use a break. I swear, if there had been anymore stress, I think I would have crumbled.

"Don't know how much de-stressing you'll get here. You did agree to help me give medical care to the homeless children here."

Remy kissed the top of Allison's head fondly. "Fine by me. It's better than dealing with House and his mind games." She paused. "Or even Taub and his marital troubles."

"That reminds me." Allison unwrapped her arm from around Remy's waist, leading her over to the fountain. "Stand here." She situated Remy over by the fountain and, before Remy even had a chance to guess what was going on, Allison was down on one knee. "Dr. Remy Hadley, will you marry me?"

"Wow. You move fast, don't you?" She looked down at her girlfriend. "Ali, are you sure you want to do this? After one year?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

"Even after what happened with Chase?"

"That's in the past. I made a mistake. Remy, please. You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." She smiled up at her girlfriend. "Now will you please give me an answer? My knees are starting to ache."

"One second." Remy stuck a hand in her pocket, fishing three coins out of it. Walking over to the fountain, she placed the coins in her right hand, throwing them over her left shoulder.

"Coins? I propose to you and you throw coins into the fountain?" Allison stood up. "Is that supposed to be an answer?"

Remy laughed, wrapping her arms around Allison's neck and kissing her. "That was a yes."

"You couldn't just tell me?"

"Legend says that if you throw three coins into the Trevi Fountain, it's the promise of a marriage—"

"Or a divorce." Allison sighed. "Remy…"

"Well…that's why I threw the coins over my left shoulder with my right hand. It brings good luck."

Allison pulled back a little. "You're not superstitious."

Remy smiled. "Well, maybe I am a little. Come on Ali, we're going to be fine. Luck or no luck. We'll make it work. I promise."

Allison smirked. "You better promise, or we're going to need a whole lot of coins."

"Tell you what; why don't we both throw coins in the fountain? Logically, it should double our luck."

Allison paused, lost in thought. "Okay, but we have to do it at the exact same time."

"Okay." Remy dug around in her bag, finally producing six coins. She handed three coins to Allison, keeping three for herself. "Okay, right hand and throw them over your left shoulder remember? On the count of three. One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Both women tossed their coins into the air, watching as the sunlight glistened off the shiny surfaces.

* * *

Years later, they would look back on that moment and smile. For their luck (and their love), had held strong for twenty-five years.


End file.
